


Llamadas

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Drabble, M/M, season 10
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hola!  Hace tiempo alguien me pidió un fic con sólo dos palabras, teléfono y Sam y bueno, esto es lo que se me ha ocurrido. Digamos que hay spoilers de la décima (a estas alturas no sé si deberia añadir esta advertencia). Desde aqui mis gracias a HermioneDrake que me ha hecho el favor de leer esto porque no sabía si tenía sentido. Los errores son todo míos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llamadas

«Llamadas.

Para Sam el teléfono nunca había sido fuente de buenas nuevas, nunca. El teléfono era eso que de pequeño le alejaba de John  y a veces de lo único que le mantenía seguro, Dean. Su Dean. El teléfono era eso que le arrancaba en mitad de la noche de una cama tibia y del reconfortante calor de los brazos de su hermano. El teléfono era eso que le obligaba a marcharse de los colegios sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigos, si es que los tenía. El teléfono era eso que había reposado en el fondo de una bolsa cuatro años. Stanford y Jess. Otra vida que no parecía pertenecerle. Era eso que mantenía real lo único que había dejado atrás. Lo único importante. Dean.  Su Dean. Era eso que a veces, en la soledad de su cuarto, encendía casi con miedo, para así pasar las yemas por las teclas y comprobar una vez más que sí, que era cierto, que al otro lado existía. El latido de otro corazón, el olor a detergente barato y macarrones con queso, a desayunos y cenas de mala muerte. Al otro lado existía, vivía, Dean, Dean. Su Dean. El teléfono era eso que le mantenía cuerdo, porque durante incontables días eso era Dean, lo que le quedaba de Dean. Era eso que le escocía, el rescoldo de la última pelea y de los ojos de su hermano, imposiblemente brillantes; lágrimas no derramadas y silencio herido. _Dean._ Era saber que al otro lado una parte de su alma le esperaba, palpitando. Era arrancarse de cuajo las ganas de hacerlo sonar y escucharle. Dean. Su Dean.

Ahora, años, _vidas_ después, para Sam el teléfono seguía siendo eso, era el eco de aquella inesperada llamada. Navidad y Jess al otro lado de la puerta, mientras escuchaba la respiración acompasada de Dean. Era saber que jamás iba a _perdonarse_ por querer sobrevivir, no sin él. Era recordar de nuevo la voz lenta y dulce, casi vulnerable, de Dean. Era tragarse los sollozos porque al otro lado pervivía algo que era demasiado enorme para tener nombre. Dean. Dean. Su Dean.

Llamadas. A veces Sam pensaba que su vida era una sucesión de llamadas, noticias susurradas por mil y una bocas, conocidas y desconocidas, amigas y enemigas. Todas ellas le habían robado algo. Con los labios entumecidos, dejó caer el teléfono sobre la cama. El silencio del búnker era una presencia pesada y opresiva a su alrededor, empujándole, hundiéndole sin remedio, hasta que los pulmones le vibraron de dolor. Llamadas. Todas ellas habían significado el final y el inicio. Siempre algo peor por llegar.  Se miró las manos, contando hasta diez, hasta cien, hasta que los números dejaron de tener sentido, transformados en una caótica sucesión de ideas, sin forma ni color. Dean. Su hermano. Dean.

Esa vez no hubo una voz ronca y ebria al otro lado, pero cuando recuperó el dominio de sí mismo, Sam se encontró de nuevo como entonces, tantos años antes; otra vida, Stanford y Jess esperándole tras la puerta. Él seguía igual sin embargo, hecho un ovillo, un fútil intento de desaparecer, de dejar de existir. No si no tenía a Dean. No sin Dean. Dean. Su Dean. Como entonces, el agrio resquemor de la pena, de la vergüenza y de la culpa le zarandeó por dentro, revolviéndole la carne, incinerándole, ensuciándole. Respirar era imposible, no sin Dean. Su hermano. Dean. Como entonces, cada noticia llegó a través del diminuto aparato. Se miró las manos todavía ensangrentadas, espantado porque su cerebro no conservaba recuerdos de cómo aquel plasma reseco y pegajoso había acabado por bañarle. No es que importara. Nada lo hacía desde que Dean desapareciese de la cama. Del búnker. De su lado. Dean. Dean. _Mi Dean_.

Movió los labios, recitando algo que le supo a latín en el paladar, algo viejo y antiguo, algo que _podría_ ayudar suplió su mente, procurando ya llenar los espacios huecos que la ausencia de su hermano había dejado. Apretó las uñas contra las rodillas, sintiendo el dolor del hueso roto recorrerle como un latigazo, como un terremoto cuyo epicentro estaba situado en algún punto incierto de su anatomía, a medio camino del pecho, junto al hombro, pulsando como un segundo corazón. Doliéndole como si fuese su corazón. Llamadas. Mirar al vacío mientras las palabras huecas por la estática le resonaban dentro del cráneo, un canto fúnebre, definitivas, desconsoladas. Ya no hay más Dean. Dean. Su Dean.

Dentro, muy dentro, Sam pudo sentir cómo algo se le rompía, las sílabas cobrando forma. No es Dean. Ya no es Dean. Temblando, apretó los puños contra la boca, paladeando el agrio sabor de la bilis y las lágrimas, el cúprico rescoldo de la sangre, conocido y odiado. Dean. Esta vez no iba a fallar a Dean. Cerró los párpados, apoyando la nuca contra la pared, cansado hasta la médula, permitiéndose ese minuto de derrota tras las semanas de insomnio, de búsqueda. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo y del espacio, dejándose arrullar por el recuerdo de otras veces, otras pocas veces en que, al otro lado, su hermano le recordaba que eran ellos dos contra el mundo. El dolor por la pérdida era increíble y voraz, prometía arrastrarle de nuevo, hondo, hasta ese lugar donde lo único que le quedaba era el ansia de la paz. Morir. Descansar.

Posó los ojos sobre el teléfono, que volvía a parpadear, llamándole. Con mano incierta lo sostuvo entre los dedos. A lo mejor, se dijo, a lo mejor esa vez al otro lado, le encontraría. Dean. Su Dean.»

 

 

 

 


End file.
